


Dark & Dying Places

by mintbunnytea



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Guns, M/M, Mild Blood, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbunnytea/pseuds/mintbunnytea
Summary: After an unfortunate incident at a club, human boy Jung Hoseok sees something he shouldn't have. Now he has to choose between fending for himself against hunters who want to kill him for what he saw and accepting protection from a pack of cute, rowdy werewolf boys. He finds that there was a whole other world in Seoul that he was unaware of. He now has to try to navigate his new life between werewolf fights for turf and the hunters who want to end them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi was never one for clubs but there he was standing in a room packed with people and blaring music. He was already starting to feel the dull throbbing of a headache forming at his temples, not because of the music but because of the bodies around him. A mixture of humans and otherworldly creatures in disguise, it irritated his senses and made him want to sneeze. He let out an annoyed huff that couldn’t be heard over the thumping bass even if there was someone standing next to him. Shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly he realized his pack had already ditched him. Refusing to show any sort of hint that he was uncomfortable he casually scanned the crowd trying to find a spot against a wall or empty seat somewhere. Instead his eyes focused on something better then a safe spot in a crowded room.

The guy across the room had a smile like the sun as his body moved to the beat in ways Yoongi was sure couldn’t be human. He swore time slowed and everyone in the packed space slowed to a stop except him and that boy. His dark eyes lifted from the friend he was there with and found Yoongi’s all the way across the room. Yoongi took a sharp breath in as his vision refused to focus on anything else. He vaguely heard voices calling his name frantically but they were off in the distance and frankly unimportant at the moment. But he was jolted back to reality by Namjoon’s voice screaming his name. Letting out a frustrated growl of annoyance he turned expecting to see his leader there next to him but found he was still standing alone. 

Screaming from the crowd around him finally sunk in and his eyes darted around the room to find anyone in his pack and to figure out what the hell was happening. He spotted Jimin pointing and yelling at him across the now chaotic room. Looking down Yoongi finally realized his arm had been shot. Fuck, this was his favorite jacket. The leather was ripped and blood oozed out, he pouted getting a closer look at the wound. He realized he’d just been grazed but it burned. His eyes shot up again and scanned the crowd for the hunter, only a silver bullet would burn. Another shot rang out in his general direction and he hit the ground for cover. Getting back up quickly as the crowd of supernaturals and humans started to panic and shove toward the exits, he avoided being trampled.

Yoongi was about to turn and leave, seeing Taehyung and Seokjin by the door waiting. But out of the corner of his eye he spotted the cute boy with hair like a summer sunset looking around in a panic, probably for his friend who ditched him. Cursing under his breath Yoongi pushed through the crowd, further into the building. He blocked out his pack’s voices asking him what the hell he was doing. He didn’t know himself he was just acting on instinct. Grabbing the guy’s wrist he quickly pulled him down the dark hallway off to the side instead of toward the main exit. He took a sharp left turn and burst into the men’s bathroom. Once he was safely inside he let go of the wrist he was holding and hopped up on to one of the toilets in the only stall in the tiny and dirty bathroom. Shoving the small window open he turned back to his companion and motioned for him. “Come on.” 

He watched as the slim boy looked back to the door they just came through. A few more shots rang out and he was soon rushing into the stall with Yoongi. He joined him standing on the toilet seat and stared at him with wide eyes. With being so close Yoongi could easily take in his scent, was that fucking vanilla? Damn that was cute, what the fuck. He also noticed the small mole on his top lip. He inexplicably wanted to lean in and kiss it. He hated himself in that moment. “-go through?” Yoongi shook his head and cleared his throat. 

He wasn’t sure what the guy said but he nodded and continued to hold the window open. “Go.” He motioned with his free hand for the guy to climb through the window. Yoongi watched him hesitate for a moment before lifting himself up and out of the small window and into the alleyway on the other side. Yoongi followed as quickly as he could with an injured arm and the two men stood face to face in the darkened alley. They didn’t say anything at it first, just stared awkwardly. Both at a loss for what to do next.

“Oh my gosh you’re bleeding!” Grabbing Yoongi’s arm the other man pulled him closer to inspect the damage. He immediately paled and looked like he was going to be sick, letting go of Yoongi’s arm. Staring at him while he tried to gain his composure again, Yoongi let out a small huff of amusement. He was about to say something else when a loud crash echoed throughout the alley. Turning to look deeper into the dimly lit space, Yoongi’s eyes narrowed. “Oh my god! What is that?!” The orange haired boy pointed at the fighting figures that were barreling closer to them.

The large wolf snarled, snapping it’s sharp fangs loudly and lunged at the hunter who skillfully bounced back toward the two bystanders. Yoongi instinctively reached out and pushed the slender human boy against the brick wall behind them, angling himself in front of him just in case. Hunters were reckless on a good day, as evidenced by the fact that they burst into a club with humans in it and just started shooting. Did they even do a recon first to see what was going on in there? Probably not. Yet they called his kind the monsters. At least they never went into a situation ill prepared… Usually… Right now was a different matter. 

“Is that a freaking wolf?! What the hell?!” Delicate thin fingers grabbed Yoongi’s arm tightly, trying to pull him back against the wall as much as he could without any luck. Unless he was hoping to actually melt into the wall. 

At the sound of his shrill outburst the hunter turned and stared at the two. Her lips slowly curved into a smile and Yoongi’s stomach sank. The boy he was protecting saw too much and a hunter knew he saw too much and could easily tell he wasn’t supernatural, otherwise he wouldn’t be freaking out. The hunter pulled out one of her guns and aimed it at the growling wolf in front of her, maintaining eye contact with Yoongi. He inched forward away from the human and toward them causing the hunter to shoot at the wolf without looking. Her shot missed and the wolf bounced back. It gave her the opening she needed to escape. She ran out of the alley while Yoongi was preoccupied with seeing if his brother was okay.

Jungkook shifted back into his human form a little out of breath from the chase and the adrenaline. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yoongi voiced as he reached out and slapped the maknae’s chest. “You don’t fucking shift in public like that! You know better!” 

The young wolf flinched a bit at the hit but they both knew it didn’t hurt him at all. He frowned and lowered his head a bit. “Hyung I couldn’t help it… You got hurt, what else was I supposed to do?” There was silence before Yoongi’s exasperated sigh bounced off the walls around them. Jungkook smiled shyly as he felt Yoongi’s hand rub the back of his head, knowing that he was forgiven instantly. When he lifted his eyes he finally realized that they weren’t alone in the alley. He tilted his head as he stared. “Wait… Hoseok?”

Yoongi turned to look and the boy he had been protecting since this mess started who slowly pushed away from the wall with shaky legs. His dark eyes were wide with shock. His hand raised up to point between Yoongi and Jungkook. His mouth opened and closed like he was saying words but nothing came out. Suddenly he screamed as if someone was murdering him and his entire bloodline, turned and ran out of the alley. Yoongi took this opportunity to sigh again. He was pissed at this whole fucking night.

“Class tomorrow is gonna be super awkward.” Jungkook made an “oh shit” face as Yoongi glared at him. Shaking his head Yoongi headed for the street. He needed to go after the boy.

“There you two are. What the fuck?” Namjoon stomped toward them followed by the rest of the pack as they flooded into the alley. Jimin and Seokjin immediately surrounded Yoongi and started fussing over his arm while Taehyung wrapped himself around Jungkook and nuzzled him affectionately. Yoongi tuned out Namjoon’s bitching as usual and attempted to swat the two mother hens away from him, but Seokjin sent him that look and he lowered his head allowing himself to be inspected. 

“Joon I think we can finish this talk at home. In private.” Seokjin looked up from Yoongi’s arm and gave the alpha a look. No one messed with Seokjin when he was in a serious mood. And he was never more serious then when one of the pack got hurt. Everyone was silently looking everywhere but at Seokjin and Namjoon. The tension was heavy in the air and Yoongi was about to say something but Namjoon finally nodded in agreement. He motioned for the rest of the pack to go ahead of him as they filed out of the alley. It was going to be a long night of talking and Yoongi was already dreading it.

* * * * * * *

Hoseok never ran so fast in his life as he did when he escaped that alleyway. Getting shot at in a club his friend had invited him to (and ditched him in) was one crisis but to see his classmate transform from a wolf?! After fighting a hot chick with a gun in an alley?! And apparently the cute boy with midnight dark hair who saved him knew Wolfkook and was unphased by everything!? It was too much too handle. 

He ran all the way to the subway to catch the last train. It was basically empty except for him and an old man. He sat as far away as he could from the man and bounced his leg nervously. Was there a possibility that he had hallucinated it all? Maybe he was having a fever dream and he was really at home in bed. But his paranoia was too real and he knew there wasn’t a chance this was a dream. When his stop came up, Hoseok scrambled out of the subway car as fast as he could. His long legs carried him to his apartment in record time, maybe because he was paranoid and it felt like someone was watching him. But every time he looked around there was no one there. 

Once inside he bolted the door and closed all the blinds. As he sat on the floor, the safest place duh, his phone went off and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Glaring at his friend’s name on the caller i.d. he tossed his phone on the couch. As far as Hoseok was concerned he wouldn’t be going insane right now if it weren’t for his friend inviting him out. So he could sweat a bit about his safety. He wasn’t sure he could talk at the moment anyway. Turning on the tv for noise, Hoseok slowly worked himself up to taking a shower and changing clothes. He might feel better after that right? Then he worked on sitting on the couch instead of the floor… But he knew that sleep wouldn’t be possible. Not when every time he closed his eyes he could see a cute boy in a leather jacket bleeding, a wolf and gunshots ringing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok’s head slowly started to dip down, his chin hitting his chest before he jerked himself awake for the third time in ten minutes. He cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his seat. Looking around he made sure no one was staring at him. It wasn’t long before his eyes grew heavy once more and he was drifting off, this time his head dropped back. 

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Jungkook slid into the seat next to Hoseok and dropped his bag on the table in front of him. Jolting awake again, Hoseok scrambled in his seat scooting away from the younger and almost tipping out of his chair. He stared with wide eyes at Jungkook like he was about to turn into the wolf he saw the night before right there in class. Instead of being offended, Jungkook’s mouth slowly turned up in a knowing smile. “Hoseok-hyung. Are you okay?”

Looking down to his own bag in front of him, Hoseok nodded. “Yeah. I just… I forgot something.” He frantically jumped up and knocked his chair over. Giving an awkward wave, he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the lecture hall. He swore he felt Jungkook’s eyes staring at him the entire way until he safely passed through the metal doors, letting out a heavy sigh once he was in the crowded hall. He glanced back. Jungkook didn’t follow him but he knew skipping his class wasn’t going to be an option every day. He needed to figure out what to do long term. Reaching up, Hoseok rubbed the back of his head as he thought. 

Hoseok’s feet led him to the library without him realizing it. Soon he was sitting at an available computer his fingers searching the database for anything on men transforming into wolves. It wasn’t long before he was shoved in a small aisle on the third floor, a stack of books in his arms, his mind wondering if he was actually going insane. But an insane person wouldn’t have thoughts of if they were going insane right? Because an insane person would be unaware that they were going insane. Shaking his head, Hoseok turned to leave the aisle and find an empty table.

“Hobi!” A voice screamed from across the library causing Hoseok to jump and almost drop all of the books in his arms. He turned as everyone in earshot shushed the loud offender. Smiling apologetically, the man ran up to Hoseok and put his arm around his shoulders, guiding Hoseok to table against the windows as he talked. “I was so worried about you last night! You didn’t answer my calls. I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that. Are you mad at me?! I swear I thought you were right behind me!” Jackson grabbed the stack of books from Hoseok as he was shushed again by other students. 

“I’m not mad at you. Lower your voice.” Hoseok playfully hit Jackson’s arm as he slid into one of the chairs. 

Jackson dropped the books on the table loudly and collapsed into the seat across from Hoseok. He pouted cutely, watching Hoseok laugh and roll his eyes. Smiling himself, Jackson knew that his friend was telling the truth. Leaning on his hand he rested his elbow on the table and looked over the books Hoseok had picked out. Raising an eyebrow, Jackson straightened a bit and idly looked through the reading material. “What are all these for?”

Hoseok cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to gather the books away from Jackson. “Ah it’s nothing. Just research for a paper.”

Nodding his head, Jackson moved on to another subject quickly like he usually did. “You look horrible Hobi. You didn’t get hurt from last night did you!?” Slamming his hands on the table loudly earned a few hisses from other students but they went ignored.

“No I’m fine.” Hoseok sighed again and glanced at Jackson from under his lashes. “I just had a weird dream…” When Jackson didn’t change the subject, Hoseok pressed on. “This guy turned into a wolf and was fighting someone right in front of me. It was so weird.” He laughed nervously and looked up at Jackson. 

For a split second, Hoseok saw his friend’s serious expression before he laughed with him and shook his head. “That’s crazy. Sounds like your paper is getting the better of you. Maybe you should take it easy so you won’t have anymore dreams like that. Take more breaks. You work too hard.”

The conversation turned to other things before Jackson got a phone call that made him leave mainly so the students around them wouldn’t start throwing their books at him. Hoseok watched him leave, giving him a small wave. Once he was alone he stared at the books he had gathered for a bit before putting them all back with a sigh. He was being ridiculous he was sure of it. He just needed a good night’s sleep and he would feel so much better. The rest of his classes passed in a blur as he tried to stay awake through his professor's boring lectures. He couldn’t leave fast enough after his last class. He could hear the bed back at his apartment calling his name loudly.

Hoseok walked across campus toward the exit closest to the subway in a bit of a daze. That’s probably why he didn’t notice anything off right away. Suddenly his path was blocked by a cute girl holding a stack of papers. She smiled at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder and he found his feet slowing down a bit. 

*******

Jungkook shuffled with his hands in his pockets as Jimin and Taehyung bickered playfully next to him. Taehyung was hanging on Jimin who had an arm wrapped around the taller boy as he laughed at something he said. “Hey, there’s that guy I was telling you about.” Jungkook reached out and lightly hit Jimin’s chest causing him to hiss in fake pain. He rolled his eyes and motioned toward Hoseok. 

Taehyung rested his chin on top of Jimin’s head as he hugged him from behind, staring across the quad. “The one from last night?” He questioned as he straightened a bit and tilted his head as he stared at Hoseok. “Is he talking to who I think he’s talking to?” 

Frowning and staring intently, Jimin shuffled forward a few steps. “Should we do something?” He hesitated because they were in a crowded place. There was no way the hunters would try something in broad daylight on a college campus. The three wolves instinctively started walking slowly toward them anyway. 

*******

Hoseok wasn’t really sure what this chick was trying to get him to join, but he was quickly losing interest. He was too tired to be his usual happy and polite self but he was still too nice to just completely blow her off. As the girl shifted her papers in her hand, the silver glint of a knife caught the sunlight just right and Hoseok’s body went rigid. His eyes went wide and looked up at her face. She motioned toward the exit with her head and the knife that was still mostly hidden under the stack of papers.

“Ah there you are!” Jimin jogged up to him and wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s waist. “We thought you left without us.” He smiled up at a dumbfounded looking Hoseok before shooting a narrowed look at the girl in front of them. His sweet smiling face instantly turning dark as he stared her down silently. 

Jungkook and Taehyung came shuffling up and surrounded Hoseok on the other side. “Are you hungry Hoseok hyung?” Jungkook questioned sweetly as he glared at the hunter who was growing increasingly irritated. It was clear she was outnumbered and quickly bounced away off campus grounds without causing more of a scene. The fact that she had been alone and not with the other hunters was a sign that they thought getting rid of the human boy was going to be an easy task. Now that their first attempt failed it meant they’d probably try harder next time.

Hoseok could actually feel the moment all three boys relaxed. He swore the air around them lightened. He was still confused about what just happened but since Jungkook was there he figured it had to do with the incident last night that he was desperately trying to forget. “Was she…? I mean with what happened last night…” Looking behind him toward the exit Hoseok couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping his lips. He gave a small and unsure smile while stepping away from the three guys who were all staring at him.

“Wait. She could still be hanging around. Why don’t you come back to our place?” The two guys Hoseok hadn’t seen before hummed and nodded in agreement with Jungkook. 

The smaller of the three looked around them shyly as students started to pass by them more often as classes were about to start. “We could explain in private.” 

They waited, still staring while Hoseok thought this offer over. He finally gave them a small nod. The three guys instantly perked up and started leading the way off campus, the two he didn’t know chatting with each other and Jungkook playing on his phone as he fell in step with Hoseok. Some answers would be nice since it was clear that it was going to be hard for him to just forget this happened. It wasn’t every night that he saw a wolfman fighting some chick in an alley and it wasn’t every day that he was threatened with a knife in broad daylight. 

*******

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it around here. I’m not a mother. I’m not picking up after your asses. We have a chore chart for a damn reason Yoongi.” Seokjin shouted from the kitchen as pots banged together. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. He had no idea what stick wedged its way up Seokjin’s ass, but he was ready to rip it out and beat the elder over the head with it. He was already irritable from getting shot the night before. In the end though, he thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. Everyone made sure to not piss Yoongi off but they really didn’t want to piss Seokjin off. Yoongi would be the first to admit the eldest was terrifying when pushed far enough to lose his temper completely. “Yah, can’t you cut me a break? I got shot last night.” Yoongi whined in annoyance as he leaned against the wall just outside of the kitchen.

He heard a loud thud of a pan hitting the counter and he winced. Oh shit. He’d done it now. He better go hide for cover. Thank god no one was home to witness his murder. Pushing off the wall Yoongi shuffled quickly into the living room as the front door opened. The maknaes tumbled into the apartment filling the previously quiet space with yelling and laughter. Shoes got kicked every which way and backpacks got flung near the couch.

Yoongi was frozen in his spot as the maknaes effectively destroyed all of Seokjin’s previous cleaning. He stared at the door as the human boy from last night stood in the entry way. Holy shit. What was he doing here? Why? How? Yoongi was thankful he had an amazing poker face. He watched as Hoseok politely took his shoes off, his eyes darting around the space cautiously before locking on to Yoongi’s face.

Seokjin burst into the living room. “I don’t care if you were shot Min Yoongi. You and I both know you’re already healed...” He trailed off as he looked around the living room and the three youngest already spread out on the couch with the tv on. “YAH! Why are you like this?!” Yoongi didn’t have to look at Seokjin to know the veins in his neck were popping out. He kept his eyes on Hoseok as the man’s eyes went wide at the screaming and he hovered near the entrance. “And who’s that?!” Seokjin paused in viciously beating the screaming three youngsters with a pillow as he pointed to Hoseok.

The door opened behind Hoseok and everyone watched Namjoon shuffle in. He didn’t notice anyone until his shoes were off and he looked up. He let out a shocked yelp and almost choked on the sucker in his mouth. “What’s going on?” He didn’t give a second thought to the scene of Seokjin beating the troublemakers but instead motioned to Hoseok. 

“Ah, that’s the guy I was telling you about last night.” Jungkook offered up, shoving Taehyung off of him and toward Seokjin and getting to his feet. “Hoseok ran into a hunter on campus. She had a knife so we stepped in.”

Everyone in the room looked from Hoseok to Namjoon. After a break of silence he motioned for Hoseok to move into the living room and out of the entryway. “Why don’t you sit down. There’s a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to svencandles for helping me edit!
> 
> Please leave feedback here or on my Tumblr if you like the fic so far!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Min Yoongi watched from his position against the wall. He stared at Hoseok’s face intently as the others told him about werewolves and pack dynamics, shit he probably wasn’t absorbing through the shock of learning werewolves were real but still the other boys kept talking. They then moved on to why Hoseok was in danger and the night before at the club. They told the human boy that he saw too much and basically it was his own fault he was in the position he was in and Yoongi shook his head. “You guys-” He started as he pushed away from the wall but was cut off by Hoseok getting to his feet. 

“Okay… Alright. Fun times. Good stories.” He let out a nervous laughter that was a bit too loud and shrill. The pack’s eyes were on him as he refused to make eye contact with anyone as he hurried toward the entryway. He slipped his shoes on as he continued to talk, missing the fact that the wolves had gotten to their feet too and were still watching him with various concerned faces. “So I’m gonna go… And...” He trailed off and picked up his backpack, finally looking at the others. He nodded his head slowly before turning on his heels and running out of the apartment.

Jimin took a step forward to go after him but was stopped by Namjoon’s hand across his chest. “Don’t. He needs time. But we need to keep our eyes on him. If those hunters really did target him, then thanks to Yoongi, it’s now our responsibility to protect him.”

*******

Once Hoseok was safe in his small apartment he locked the door behind him and stayed there for two days straight. He didn’t answer his phone and he didn’t go to classes, he didn’t even take a shower or change his clothes. He couldn’t bring himself to leave his apartment and go out into the world, the world that was now so different then he thought it was. When there was a knock on the door he jumped and pressed his hand to his chest. No one had rung his buzzer to be let into the building. Cautiously he shuffled to his front door and peeked out of the peephole there. He relaxed with a sigh as he saw Jackson idly waiting in the hallway. Unlocking the door, he opened it and let his best friend in.

“Best friend! What are you doing?! I haven’t seen you at school and you haven’t been answering any of my texts. Like I’m super worried about you. I come here and I see you looking like a hobo. Ew, you smell.” Jackson blurted out in one breath, sniffing Hoseok as he pushed his way past him. “So go take a shower and let’s go to a movie. Oh! That Pee Pee Poo Poo Man movie is out! We can see that!”

Sighing and closing the door behind Jackson, Hoseok shuffled back into his living room and plopped down on the couch. “I don’t think so Jacks. I don’t wanna go out. I’m… sick.”

Jackson flopped on the couch next to Hoseok and gave him a deadpan look that said he didn’t believe that shit at all. He sighed loudly, mocking what Hoseok had just done. “Alright… Is it cause you don’t like scary movies? How about this then... My roommates are throwing a party tonight. You should come. It’ll be chill and there will be free food.” He smiled and leaned against Hoseok, smiling widely and batting his lashes.

Hoseok made a face and shook his head. “I don’t want to go to a movie let alone a party Jacks.” He whined and slouched against the couch.

Whining and slouching along with him, Jackson rubbed his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hobi! Just do it! Come with me to the party. Hobi. Come on. Hobi there will be food and drinks there. Just do it. Don’t let your dreams be dreams! Hobi!” 

It was clear to Hoseok that Jackson’s plan of attack now was just to annoy the shit out of him until he got what he wanted. It was something he was very good at and despite not wanting to, Hoseok found himself smirking at his friend. “Fine! Alright I’ll go to your stupid party, just shut up!” Getting to his feet, he glared down at Jackson who fell over on the couch and smiled victoriously up at him. Shaking his head, Hoseok shuffled off to take a shower and change, hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision later.

*******

The party was not at all what Jackson said it would be. It was not a small affair. Bodies were packed into the three bedroom apartment Jackson shared with six other guys. Hoseok had met only two before, BamBam and Yugyeom, and didn’t really know them all that well. All he knew is that they were Jackson’s friends and at least three of them went to the same college as him. The music was loud, shaking the pictures on the wall and Hoseok was amazing the neighbors hadn’t come over to complain yet. There was a bunch of takeout food and snacks piled in the kitchen. Booze was everywhere and it wasn’t long after arriving that Hoseok was throwing back his seventh drink of the night, all too happy to forget about the week he’d just had.

He came stumbling out of the bathroom laughing. He caught a couple making out in the bathtub but he had already been in the middle of peeing so he wasn’t going to leave. He was sure they didn’t even notice him. As he pushed his way into the living room once more he stopped in his tracks, his smile fading from his face. His eyes locked on to a familiar face in the crowd.

Jungkook stood laughing and talking with Yugyeom, one of Jackson’s roommates that Hoseok actually met before. He watched the two laugh and hit each other playfully. Hoseok looked around the room to see if Jungkook was alone or if some of his crazy “werewolf” friends were with him. Of course Jungkook wasn’t alone. Hoseok figured a wolf never traveled alone. He saw Seokjin leaning against a wall behind Jungkook with a red cup in his hand. He was glaring at someone from across the room. Following the older man’s gaze, Hoseok saw him getting an evil glare back from Jinyoung, one of Jackson’s other roommates. 

Honestly, Hoseok was too buzzed for this shit and his good mood was instantly ruined by these people who suddenly were everywhere he happened to be. Looking around the living room, Hoseok couldn’t find Jackson to say goodbye and didn’t really want to go looking for him, he just wanted to go back home and lock himself away again. Pushing through the crowd as far away from Jungkook and Seokjin as he could, he made his way to the exit and was able to slip through. When he stumbled onto the street, the crisp fall air hit him hard and he took a deep breath. It felt refreshing after being stuffed in the packed and warm apartment.

Glancing at his phone he knew that it was too late to catch a train back home, they had stopped running an hour ago. He was too poor to take a cab if he was lucky enough to even catch one, so his only other option was to walk back to his apartment. It wasn’t too far away so he didn’t mind, it would give him a chance to sober up too. So he shoved his hands in his pockets he started on his way.

He’d blame it on the alcohol that he wasn’t exactly aware of his surroundings. It was Seoul, a loud and busy city even at night. He took the backstreets home because he knew the way well and even though he was a little drunk, his body knew where to carry him. The danger the group of insane wolf guys told him he was in escaped his mind for the moment. He was happy to finally not have it on his mind to be honest.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to look around. Did he take a wrong turn somewhere? He froze when he saw two figures behind him. He noticed one of the women as the one from on campus. He frowned as his boozed up brain tried to figure out what to do. The only thing he could think of was to run so he did. Spinning around, he dipped down a side alley and ran, he probably knew the area a lot better then they did anyway.

He heard shouting behind him and he turned his head to look at the two women chasing him. They were calling up to the building he was running past and he followed their gaze. He saw through the darkness two more figures running along the roof of the building next to him, his breath caught in his throat and he ran faster.

Slipping down another side alley, he was sure he could lose them but he was drunk and thought he was further down then he was. He let out a groan as he ran up to the fence that blocked his path. There was no way he could climb it in time to escape them. Spinning around, he tried to search for a place to hide but there was nothing.

Out of breath and out of options, Hoseok swallowed the bile that filled his mouth, he was going to barf out of fear right there. He was definitely sober now. He watched as the two girls who were chasing him on foot stopped at the entrance of the alley, like they had to be worried about what he would do. Darting his eyes up to the building towering over him, he noticed the other two figures there, leaning over the side carelessly so they could better see what was going to happen.

Putting his hand over his stomach in hopes to calm it, Hoseok moved his eyes back down to the two girls in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak to them, to reason with them and tell them that he was anything but a threat… But no words came out. Instead he let out a very small and unmanly squeak. In the dim light of the alley way he could see the shine of some kind of weapon in their hands and he instinctively took a step back.

Hoseok heard the fence behind him rattle and darted a glance over his shoulder to see who was sneaking up behind him. Yoongi’s boots hit the pavement next to Hoseok as he dropped down from the top of the fence. “Yah! Don’t you have anything better to do then harass a human?” He glared at the two girls down the alley and nonchalantly shuffled to stand in front of Hoseok.

The girls just smiled, one of them throwing her hair over her shoulder and the other shrugged. “We have a job to do and he’s standing in the way of us doing it.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have shot up a nightclub randomly then.” Namjoon’s voice dripped with annoyance as he and Jimin climbed down from the top of the fence. “Humans are a lot less likely to see stuff if you’re discrete.”

Hoseok didn’t know why but he felt a lot safer now that he had some backup. He wasn’t sure if he should be feeling that way since the backup said they were werewolves. Glancing back at the hunters he could see the look of embarrassment and frustration on their faces. “This actually works out perfectly. We can take care of the human and half a pack of mutts.” The one with brunette hair narrowed her eyes and raised the weapon in her hand. Now that Hoseok’s eyes had a chance to adjust to the dim lighting of the alley, he could see clearly that it was a gun which caused him to take another step back toward the fence. 

In front of him, Yoongi let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a huff. Before Hoseok knew it, the man in front of him had shifted into a wolf. He figured that it was pack instinct that Namjoon and Jimin shifted as well. Taking careful steps forward, Namjoon bared his teeth and let out an ominous growl. Jimin had his ears back and his teeth showing as well, sticking closely behind his leader while Yoongi had other intentions. He backed into Hoseok, causing him to stumble against the fence which he was now effectively trapped between and Yoongi’s wolf form. He had his ears flattened and his head lowered as he stared down the hunters but refused to move forward like the other two. He growled lowly, causing vibrations to be sent straight through Hoseok’s body. 

This was all quickly getting out of hand and Hoseok wasn’t sure what to do. He suddenly remembered that the two girls in front of them weren’t their only enemies. He grabbed a handful of Yoongi’s fur and tugged on it to get the wolf’s attention. “There are two more on the roof.” He admitted loudly enough so that Namjoon and Jimin could hear as well. He didn’t know what to think when the wolves continued to ignore him. Maybe they already knew?

As if on cue Taehyung, Jungkook and Seokjin stood on the roof where Hoseok had seen the other two girls before. “Yah! They ran off! You want us to go after them?” Seokjin yelled down at Namjoon while Jungkook stared tense and unblinking at the figures still in the alley down below and Taehyung stared behind him at what Hoseok figured was the retreating backup they had in place.

He didn’t hear anything or see Namjoon give any kind of signal but at the same time Taehyung and Jungkook shifted into their wolf forms and ran off out of sight. Seokjin lingered for a moment before disappearing as well, still in his human form. The two women at the end of the alley looked at each other and without warning started shooting. Hoseok let out a strangled cry as he attempted to duck out of the way by was only pushed further against the fence by Yoongi’s body. 

Namjoon and Jimin lunged forward and started after the two girls when suddenly there was a loud yelp and Namjoon fell to the ground. Jimin immediately stopped going after the girls and turned to his leader, his ears down as a whine escaped him. Yoongi’s body let up pressure against Hoseok as he took a small step toward where Namjoon lay on the ground. Whether they were out of bullets or felt un-threatened anymore the shooting had stopped when Namjoon fell.

“Joon!” Seokjin’s pained voice called out, breathless as he ran up to the fence. He started to climb it as quickly as he could and once his feet hit the ground on the other side he ran to Namjoon’s side. The leader shifted back into human form as Seokjin looked over the wound silently. He then lifted his head and glared toward the two women. His fists balled up in anger as he started to growl in his throat. Namjoon grabbed his wrist and Seokjin broke eye contact with the hunters to look down at him.

“Let’s go!” The brunette woman who Hoseok was sure was the one who shot Namjoon spun on her toes and ran leaving the girl with the rose gold hair to follow. The wolves let them escape, worried more about their leader then following the hunters.

Jimin shifted back just as a human Taehyung and Jungkook ran breathless into the alley, the way the hunters had just left. Yoongi shifted back and left Hoseok’s side to gather with the rest of his pack. Jungkook and Seokjin helped Namjoon to his feet and Hoseok saw through the shifting bodies that his leg was bleeding pretty badly. He gagged in his mouth before putting his hand over his mouth not wanting to call attention to himself now that the pack finally had their attention somewhere else. Seokjin took a stumbling step back from Namjoon, the two staring intensely at each other. The sudden action left Jungkook to support his weight which the youngest did easily.

Turning back Seokjin’s eyes searched for Hoseok. “Where did he go?” The rest of the pack turned to find an empty alley. 

Shuffling up to the fence Yoongi stared through the spaces the connected metal made and sighed. “He’s gone.”

“Come on. He’ll be fine for tonight.” Namjoon’s voice was stern as he tried to keep the pain out of it. Jungkook was already leading him out toward the street, Taehyung and Jimin shuffling around the two nervously. Yoongi and Seokjin stared at each other for a moment, a silent conversation taking place before Yoongi walked past the elder, leaving him in the alley alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to svencandles for helping edit!
> 
> Please leave feedback here or on my Tumblr if you like the fic so far!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin shuffled into the building across town from the den, confident in leaving Namjoon though his leg was pretty badly hurt. The alpha didn’t seem to want him around anyway though. It was a silver bullet that had hit his leg, so it was going to take him longer to heal then if it was just a regular bullet. Leaving the elevator, he slipped into the modern styled lobby. He never did like all the black a chrome everywhere which was one of the reasons he hardly came here anymore. Another reason was that he could tell he was being stared at from the moment he stopped at the secretary desk. He ignored the piercing gazes as best as he could and gave her a name. Eyeing him suspiciously, she got on the phone and talked with the person on the other end. 

While he waited, Seokjin turned to survey the rest of the room. There were a few people seated and waiting, all of them staring at him with varying expressions but mostly disgust and nervousness. He decided then that it would be better for him to stay standing instead of finding a seat. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long before he heard his name being called. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he relaxed slightly and turned fully toward the blonde man that met him with a bright smile. He immediately wrapped an arm around Seokjin’s shoulders. “It must be serious business for you to show up here Jinnie~” He pulled Seokjin out of the waiting room and back through the office-lined halls. He brought him to the back of the building, to the largest office, letting him walk into the room first. It was decorated much differently then the rest of the space. It was warm, the only metal was on the door and windows. The wooden desk was still domineering in the space, more then a metal desk would be. “So what makes you walk right into the wolf’s den?” The blonde in his all black suit teased as he closed the office door behind him.

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “Yah! That’s not funny Ken.” He usually laughed at stupid jokes but not today… He had heavy things on his mind and his heart felt equally heavy standing here with him. He looked over the trinkets on the desk idly as he sensed Ken move behind him. Suddenly hands were gently moving down his arms in a soothing motion that had Seokjin relaxing immediately. Ken pressed against Seokjin’s back and rested his chin on one of his broad shoulders. He hummed and Seokjin instinctively pressed back against the familiar warmth as his hands brushed the nameplate on the desk. It was new since the last time he had been here. It was flashier then the previous one with its gold plate and flowing letters. Lee “Ken” Jaehwan – President. Seokjin refused to feel too guilty about his feelings for the leader of the Seoul branch of hunters. After all they had known each other long before they became what they were now. 

“Is he giving you problems again?” Ken asked, his warm breath caressing Seokjin’s neck. “You only come to see me when you’re worked up.” 

Looking over at Ken from the corner of his eye, he could see the man pouting. It didn’t stop the hunter’s hand from sliding across Seokjin’s waist and down to rest at the button of his jeans. This was not why Seokjin came here though, not this time anyway. He honestly came here to talk, but his need had been building up for weeks and Namjoon refused to touch him these days. It was complicated and frustrating and Seokjin wasn’t even sure who he should blame for it at this point. His full lips parted as Ken’s hand slipped into his pants slowly and palmed him through his underwear. “I don’t know why you’re still staying with him when you always come see me.” Ken grumbled at the sweet sharp intake of breath that Seokjin let out because of Ken’s hand.

“It’s not that easy. You know that.” Seokjin mumbled as Ken’s hand pushed into his underwear and in an expert move freed him from its confines. As an answer to that, Ken pushed Seokjin forward into his desk. To break his fall, Seokjin reached out and braced himself on the wooden desktop, knocking over the nameplate and a cup that held pens. They both knew that it wasn’t easy or simple. They both knew that they should just stay away from each other but it was far too late now. 

For years now Seokjin had been running to Ken when he needed emotional support or sexual attention. Ken was always too happy to help him because he was hopelessly in love with the werewolf. It wasn’t just complicated because of who they were, but because of Seokjin’s supposed bond with Namjoon. Ken didn’t fully understand and didn’t want to, so he had to be happy with what he could get of Seokjin. If that meant quick sex in his office or apartment here and there, he’d willingly drop everything in his life at the moment to make sure Seokjin was taken care of. He knew he was a fool and he hated it.

Ken’s hand started to pump Seokjin as he leaned over him, pushing him further against the desk. He was rewarded with the sound of Seokjin letting out a small moan. Ken’s free hand reached out and grabbed Seokjin’s chin, pulling his head back to expose his neck and so he could see his face better. He wanted to say so many things to him but kept his mouth shut because he had learned his lesson before, nothing he said would make Seokjin stay with him. 

His thumb ran over Seokjin’s slit that had already begun to leak pre-cum. How long had it been since he had been pleased? The thought pissed Ken off further and if he ever met Namjoon in person he’d punch him right in the throat. To have the most beautiful man as yours and to neglect him was a crime. He placed soft kisses across Seokjin’s exposed neck and rubbed his hips against him. The room was filled with Seokjin’s small noises of pleasure and heavy breathing. His eyes were shut tightly like he was trying to think of anything else to keep this going and keep his orgasm at bay. Ken smiled and nuzzled Seokjin before biting his earlobe playfully. “You’ve been holding out for so long Jinnie. Come for me.” He whispered into Seokjin’s ear, his hand tightening around his dick as he quickly picked up the pace. 

The command sent Seokjin over the edge. He hit the top of the desk he had been pushed into with the palms of his hands. Seokjin squeezed his eyes closed even tighter and gasped out Ken’s name as he came hard all over Ken’s hand and the wooden desk. His body shook as Ken continued to pump him slowly through his orgasm. It had been at least a month since he came last. His body went limp as he tried to catch his breath. He was embarrassed that he didn’t last longer but knew that Ken was understanding. He felt the other man pull his hand away but couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled as the flush slowly began to leave his cheeks. 

“Shut up Jinnie. You never have to apologize to me.” Ken started cleaning Seokjin up after wiping his own hand off. He helped the other man stand up, ignoring the werewolf’s intense stare as he buttoned his pants again.

“What about you?” Seokjin’s voice was a little lower and his eyes heavy as he tilted his head at Ken. 

Ken simply smiled and pressed a soft and lingering kiss on Seokjin’s temple. “I’m fine.” He added a gentle butt pat to the statement before going around the desk to sit in his chair. He started to clean up the mess Seokjin had made of his pen cup to keep his mind off the fact that he was definitely not fine. 

Sinking into one of the chairs across from Ken, Seokjin took a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat before speaking. “That’s not why I came here. I do have something to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Ken raised his eyebrow and fixed the nameplate before locking eyes with Seokjin. “About what?”

Seokjin wasn’t stupid, he knew how Ken felt for him and he felt the same way but at the same time, he felt bonded to Namjoon. It was a messy situation that no one was helping him with. He sighed and shifted in his seat under the weight of Ken’s gaze. “There is a group of four female hunters harassing a human boy. They came into a club that had humans in it and shot it up. The human saw too much and now they’re trying to destroy him. I need you to make them stop, they shot two of my pack already and I’m going to lose my shit if another one gets hurt.” Seokjin got more and more upset as he spoke, folding his arms and ending his rant with a small huff. 

Ken looked down at the paperwork on his desk and tried not to smirk. Fuck, Seokjin was so cute. He instead let out a small sigh and started to type on his laptop. “A situation like that doesn’t sound familiar and you know how strict the organization is on paperwork. Plus, our hunters usually only work in teams of two.” He tapped away at the keys on his laptop as Seokjin scooted forward on the edge of his seat. Shaking his head, Ken looked to Seokjin with a frown. “We don’t have a group of four female hunters. We currently don’t even have a group of two female hunters. It sounds like they’re rogue.” 

Seokjin’s shoulders slumped, he felt deflated and he chewed on his bottom lip as he processed what he had heard. Silently he nodded and got to his feet, heading for the door as his mind raced with what they should do next. Ken’s voice stopped him before his hand touched the door handle and he turned around to look at him. Ken was standing behind the desk now, his expression was neutral but the worry was obvious in his eyes. “Jinnie… Be careful. If they’re rogue then who knows what they might do. I’ll put my best people on it and if you find anything out let me know.” Nodding his head again, Seokjin gave Ken a smile and a small wave before leaving the office as quickly as he could.

*******

When Seokjin got home, he kicked his shoes off in the entryway and shuffled into the living room where he was met with Namjoon right away. They both froze and stared at each other. Namjoon’s eyes narrowed and hardened as Seokjin simply looked away knowing full well that Ken’s scent still lingered on him. Without a word, Namjoon limped toward the front door, his shoulder bumping into Seokjin’s harshly as he did. Seokjin turned as he watched Namjoon shove his good foot in a shoe and slam the door behind him. Seokjin flinched and let out a heavy sigh.

“Awkward. You should really call one of us to see if he’s around next time you come home smelling like your other lover.” Yoongi grumbled as he lounged on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. 

Turning again he glared at Yoongi who nonchalantly stared into his cereal. Seokjin hadn’t even see him there but sat next to him on the couch. He didn’t miss Yoongi shifting away from him slightly, the smell of hunter probably bothering his sensitive nose. “I went to see him about those girls who keep harassing the boy Hoseok.” 

Yoongi couldn’t help but sit up slightly straighter. “Before or after sex?” He was rewarded for his sass by a harsh slap to his arm that thankfully had just finished healing.

“He said that those girls aren’t with the organization.” Seokjin got to his feet and glared down at Yoongi who’s brows were drawn together in thought. “Which means they’re rogue, which means they’re a lot more dangerous then we thought. We’ll have to have a pack meeting about it.” He shuffled past Yoongi and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Yoongi stared into his cereal without really looking at it, his brows still knit together in concern and confusion. Why was he so concerned? Hoseok was just a random guy who saw too much… Still there was the fact that he had protected him so quickly from the hunters in the alley the night before… And in the alley two nights ago. Maybe Hoseok should just not go into alleys and he wouldn’t need protecting. Setting his bowl of half eaten cereal aside, Yoongi let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

He couldn’t explain the things he was feeling. It was something he had never felt before. It was a deep need to make sure Hoseok was safe and that he was happy and smiling. Disgusted with himself at the thoughts he was having, Yoongi got to his feet, snatched the bowl up and stomped to the kitchen. He practically threw the bowl in the sink before leaving the room for the safety of the bedroom he shared with Namjoon. He half wished the alpha was around to talk to even though Namjoon had his own complicated issues to deal with at the moment. Yoongi curled up on his bed and stared out of the window at the overcast sky until his mind calmed and he lost track of time. 

Bolting upright, he stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes, something finally occurred to him. He never thought of the possibility that he could be bonding with Hoseok. Shaking his head, Yoongi laughed at himself at the thought. He kept shaking his head as he ran his hand through his hair. That couldn’t be possible. Werewolves only bonded with other werewolves… But then there was Seokjin and Ken… But they weren’t bonded… Technically… He let out a frustrated growl as he flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Whatever. He was just being dramatic. It was nothing.

*******

Yoongi continued to believe that it was nothing for the next few days. When the pack had their tense meeting, mainly thanks to Namjoon and Seokjin’s drama, the rest of the pack had collectively decided to not do anything about the Hoseok situation. Yoongi resisted objecting. though the look on Jungkook’s face said that he would support Yoongi if he did. He just couldn’t bring himself to speak up. Still he was moodier then normal and the rest of the pack was starting to notice. Jimin was the first to bring it up since he was the most sensitive to everyone else’s emotions. Yoongi simply ignored him at first, but it was hard for anyone to ignore Jimin for too long. He ended up just telling the smaller man that he just had a lot on his mind and left it at that.

When Jimin stared at him like he didn’t believe a word he said, Yoongi went out for a walk and found himself heading to a part of town he shouldn’t really be in. It wasn’t his pack’s territory and if he were to get caught there it wouldn’t be the best situation. Pulling the crumpled slip of paper from his pocket, Yoongi stared at the address scribbled there, then up at the building he was currently loitering in front of. He waited idly nearby before slipping his way through the security doors behind an old woman bringing groceries home. He took the stairs two at a time, finally stopping on the third floor. 

Stopping in front of Hoseok’s apartment door he took a deep breath. He was being stupid, but he just needed to make sure that he was okay. Lifting his hand, Yoongi knocked on the door and froze as it swung open at the contact. Frowning, he looked around the hall before carefully walking inside. “Hoseok?” He called out cautiously as he took slow steps further into the apartment, his eyes darted around the small space that was completely trashed. He doubted the bright and happy human lived in such filth and left his kitchen drawers opened and ransacked. Someone had come to see Hoseok before Yoongi got there and though he ignored the twisting feeling in his stomach, he went to search the rest of the apartment. “Hoseok.” He called out in a more demanding tone as he slipped into the bedroom, hoping that maybe he was hiding somewhere. 

“Oh my god!” Yoongi stumbled over his own feet as he rushed out into the hall at the sound of Hoseok’s shocked voice. He saw him standing in his doorway holding grocery bags. Their eyes locked across the space and Hoseok’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What did you do?!”

Yoongi was offended and frowned. “I didn’t do shit. It was like this when I got here.” He narrowed his eyes at Hoseok as he came into the living room. “I’ll give you two guesses who did it.” 

Hoseok put his groceries down on the floor and took stock of his messy apartment. “I don’t understand...” He shook his head as he trailed off and started to gather up school papers that were littered around Yoongi who stood rooted in place and stared at him intently. 

“Oh my god!” Another voice screamed dramatically from the doorway. Looking away from Hoseok, Yoongi saw Jackson standing there with more grocery bags. He put them down on the floor as he stared Yoongi down. “What did you do?” He narrowed his eyes and Yoongi straightened up and tensed. 

“He didn’t do anything. It was… Someone else. They’re just messing with me.” Hoseok didn’t and couldn’t tell Jackson the truth about what was going on. It killed him on some level because they were best friends, but he also didn’t want Jackson to think that he’d completely lost his mind. He completely missed the tension between the two men as he attempted to clean up as best he could. 

Yoongi and Jackson both stood shifting from foot to foot as they stared at each other. Yoongi felt like growling, but didn’t want to alarm Hoseok in any way so he suppressed the urge. Instead he tore his eyes away from Jackson and focused on the skinny boy talking to himself about the mess. “It’s not safe for you here anymore. You should come stay with me.” Yes, exactly what his pack wanted, to bring the problem they washed their hands of into their den. He didn’t know what possessed him to suggest it but he’d deal with that later.

Hoseok popped up from bending over to fix his lap. Glancing over his shoulder at Yoongi, he thought about it. He sighed softly and looked around at the mess. He knew that he wasn’t safe here anymore but would he really be safe staying with the pack of werewolves that technically dragged him into this mess in the first place?

Jackson huffed and turned to face Hoseok too. “Do you even know this guy? I’ve never seen him around here before. We’ve been best friends for years. If you’re going to stay with anyone, you should stay with me.” He nodded his head confident that Hoseok would agree to that. 

Unsure what to say to that Hoseok looked down at the lamp in his hand. Would he really be safe with Jackson or would he be putting his best friend in danger too? A danger that Jackson didn’t even understand. Turning fully to look at both men who were staring at him like the answer he gave would change the world, Hoseok chewed his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to svencandles for helping me edit!
> 
> Please leave feedback below or on my Tumblr on if you liked the first chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
